


Héritage

by ChrisVIII



Category: Final Fantasy 8 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, where I belong challenge ; Where I belong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVIII/pseuds/ChrisVIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit poème que Linoa aurait pu écrire à Squall en réponse à la question "where do I belong ?" / Où est ma place ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héritage

**Author's Note:**

> Ce poème a été écrit pour le défi "Where I belong" créé par Ashbear. N'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres travaux et à laisser vos commentaires !

Héritage

Dès notre première danse j'ai été intriguée:   
Ton corps solide marqué par cette cicatrice,  
Ton silence obstiné, ton refus malpoli.   
Mais j'ai vu bien plus et ne me suis pas trompée.

Tes yeux que certains disent durs, pour moi étaient  
Mystérieux. Derrière ton ennui, je te voyais  
Curieux. De moi. Mais je ne l'appris que plus tard,  
Quand tu t'es déclaré, peu avant ton départ. 

De nous deux, tu es le « sans-attache, ni passé »  
Et c'est pourtant moi qui ai des difficultés  
A trouver mon chez moi, ma maison, mon foyer. 

Peu importe nos familles, nous aurons la nôtre.   
Nous sommes sans racine et créerons les nôtres.   
J'appartiens à toi et notre futur enfant.


End file.
